Lonely Heart
by xXbleeding-heart-of-hate666Xx
Summary: a luv stry beten me nd saskay!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Haayy guyz and laydiez! Ur goffix Sahara gurl is startin her 1sst chpter of her 1sr stori!

i hpe u engoi!

Thx 2 dicshunary nd thesuras 4 hlpn me :)

lso thnx to Brian my proov reder 4 thz chpter 2! u r a shnning lite in thz tunnl of drknass we cal live.

My name is Sahara Nala Desree. My hair is waist-length and sandy brown just like the land I come from. My eyes are a deep brown like the color of damp dirt. I wear red eyeliner that comes down in a tear drop and stops under my cheekbone. I was bannished from civilisation in the Sand Villiage because I had assisted in the murder of village elders.

It's strange I haven't been brutally murdered. But then again, I escaped across the border so they couldn't do anything about me. I now reside deep within the forest in an underground cavern similar to the catacombs formed by my earth-style jutsu. Everyday I cut my wrists in three places and preserve it in a jar. When I feel faint I drink the blood because I am a vampire.

This morning I put on my vinal underwear with a lacy-seethrough bra with crosses over the nipples. I put on a mini-mini skirt and a long-sleeve pink-laced vinal shirt (Im vry sexxii! and no!1! Im not a mary su k? Im nutt purfkt! I am dpressed). I closed the door to my long cherry-wood coffin that had carvings of castles and of death all over it. I went to go for my knife thinking about how depressing my life is singing "Helena" while crying crimson red tears. When I noticed my knife made of silver wasn't there I flipped out.  
"FUCKING HELL! WHERE IS IT!" I screamed.

My only friend left, Xara Shella, came out with her long ebony black hair tied up in a pony tail and her make-up shined in the torch light, it was blood red and her eyes were liquid silver. Her lips were blue like crystalline tears.

"THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!? OMFG" She yelled at me.

"SOME BASTARD TOOK MY KNIFE!" I turned my head to a sound. My brown eyes flared and glowed, turning hazel. I ran down the corridor, slime oozing from the walls like an exploded shampoo container.

Suddenly... CRASH! I crashed right into a man. I couldn't see anything but his lips. The rest was a sexy silhouette. (Brian, why didn't u leve it as shado?) Each crack in his lip seemed so perfect. Then I saw the shine of the knife form the back of my head. I quickly jumped off of him ripping my left pink sleeve.

He stepped into the light seeping through a crack in the crumbling ceiling. It was... SASUKE! (Iz dat rely how u spel it? Damm)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
hoep u liek it! :D plz dunt flane k? I ned god revows bcuz I ned enkurgement!


	2. Chapter 2

Dankz to Charlesworthy III 4 ading mi stury 2 ur whach :D ilu 4 dat!

Brian wz awae 4 a wile so dats y we dint git mi stuuy ot on tim.

Im mad at te wrest of u for trol'in mai stry :'(

alllso Brian gotz a famfic!11! .net/u/2425856/

Flash backs came to mine when Sasuke looked deep into my eyes. I remember him crying by a river, cutting himself, then dropping his blood into the river to attract piranhas. I came over and sat next to him. I took the knife he had dropped on the ground and started cutting up my leg. His blood was in mine. (nu nat ADES dumases) Then teh piranhas started jumping out and one landed right infront of me. It snapped onto my shin. I screamed in terrorr, its razor sharp teeth tore my skin to shreds, it hurt worse than any knife had ever. (I dunt lik pane DAT mch) Sasuke used a fire jutsu to burn the little bastard. It's body crumbled and he very carefully removed it's teeth.

I looked at him, "Sasuke! What are you doing hear?" he looked down on me with coold eyes and sad, "orochimaru wants you"

My heart stopped (hz a pehdu~) I didn't wantr him him to take my body if Sasuke's shouldn't be good for him.

"Why?" I asked looking into his sexxy shareingan. sasuke smiled at me and blushed. "I recomennded yu to him after fiting your jutsus"

Xara came running down the hall then stopped, her ebony black hair swished around. "THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Her blood red makeup glistened when she turned to see sasuke..

"SAUKE!" She smiled and glomped him. She had always had a HUGe crush on him.

He screamed angryly at her, "GETH E FUCK OFF ME U DUMB BICH" (sheey dsrved ett)

He put her off of him and then got up again. "Here's you're knife back" he gave it to me saying, "hear!"  
"What did you tell that rapizt Orochimaru! I don't want him to own me! Im not good enuf anyways! ):" He helped me up and said, "Sahara- he doent want your body, he just needs you to work with me to train my jutsu when he does other thins with Kabuto" (Briaqnnn~ I thinkg dat it spelled kuhbutoo!)

~~~~~~~~~~  
em 3 tred to rite moe gaiz, sry!

Sry it kook su lung to ^d8ed me storee

I wz bzzy wif skool (skool is for prpz bt I dnt wunt summr skool) nd brian!

Plz dnt trooal! & whatch my story~!  
Buh-bai!


End file.
